smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeffy Breaks His Leg! Alternate Ending
"FUCK YOU!" "FUCK ME?! WELL FUCK YOU!" Mario shouts back as he punches Jeffy in the face really hard, giving him a bloody nose. "WAAAHHH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE DADDY!" Jeffy cried out. "WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE!" Mario tackles Jeffy to the ground and starts beating the crap out of Jeffy. "AAAAHHHH! PLEASE STOP!" Jeffy cries. "NEVER, I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR FUCKING DEMANDS AND YOU YELLING PROFANE WORDS AT ME!" Mario shouts in anger. Mario then throws Jeffy on the wall and removes his helmet as began to shave all of Jeffy's hair off. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SHAVE ALL OF MY HAIR?!" Jeffy yells out. "YOU KNOW WHAT, I NEED TO SHUT THAT MOUTH UP OF YOURS!" Mario grabs a can of opened green beans and shoves the opened side into Jeffy's mouth, making him taste the green beans and muffling him. "MMMMPPPHHHH!" Jeffy muffled. "There, that's better. Now for the fun part." Mario strips Jeffy of his clothes and ties him up. He puts Jeffy in his car and drives off into a public area. Mario takes Jeffy out of the trunk and drags him to a pole and handcuffs him while he's naked. "MMMMPPPHHHH!" "SHUT UP JEFFY! THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR NOT WANTING TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Mario yells. Mario then puts make up on him and sign that says 'I'm a stupid retard who loves to torture my dad'. "Now everyone will see you as a retard!" Mario yells as he throws paint on Jeffy. "MMMPPHH, MMPPHH!" Then a bunch of people walk by but stop as they see Jeffy tied up to a pole, wearing make up, naked with paint all over him and a humiliating sign on him. "HEY EVERYONE, THAT KID IS NAKED AND IS WEARING MAKE-UP ON HIM!" Brooklyn T. Guy yells out as people start laughing at him and began taking pictures. "MMPPHH, MMPPHH, MMPPHH!" "Ah Saddup Jeffy! This is your repercussion for what you did! Better enjoy your public humiliation cause I'm not coming back for you." Mario then leaves Jeffy tied to a pole. "Hey everyone, for 10$ each, you can grab a bunch of objects that can splatter upon impact to throw at Jeffy for torturing his father!" Goodman calls out as he grabs a box out and puts it in front of him. A bunch of people grab the objects as they pay Goodman and start throwing them at Jeffy, making him covered in splattered liquids. (Meanwhile at school) "Hey, has anybody seen Jeffy?" Joseph asks. "No, we haven't seen him all day." Cody states. "Were, since Jeffy didn't show up to crass, I might as werr take a bunch of homework to his father's house." Jackie Chu said as he gets a text. "Who's texting me?" Jackie Chu looks his phone and sees that his son had texted him. "My son, what does he want?" He looks at the text as it says 'Herrow father, rook at this video that I found'. He clicks on the link in the text and it shows Jeffy public humiliated caused by Mario. Jackie Chu bursts out in laughter from the video. "Hey everyone, rook at the video that my son sent me." "What is it?" Cody asks as everyone heads up front to see the video. When the class watches the video, they all burst out laughing. "THAT'S SO HILARIOUS!" Bowser Junior commented As he continued laughing "Yeah, what a loser!" Joseph commented. "Heh, I knew he's an actual retard." Bully Bill said. Soon, Jackie Chu sends the video to his class on his phones as the class began sharing the video with everyone else they know. Jeffy then became a laughing stock across the entire internet and around the world from all the people recording and pictures taken of him. End of story Now remember, no going extreme on this like saying it sucks like what somerandomguy13 does, because that would be insulting. Take it lightly and simply give me constructive criticism like what Fishyandfriends said before. Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Jeffy torture episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Episodes where a character gets repercussions Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Alternate ending